the sad death
by caressa100
Summary: This short story is about the tragic story of how the land of Ooo's favorite hero died well its better if you just read it because its kinda short. WELL KEEP READING IT I'LL ADD MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

~The sad death~

chapter 1

Once upon a time in the land of Ooo Finn and Jake were just finished stopping the Ice king from stealing Princess Bubblegum. "Thanks for saving the day yet again boys" Princess Bubblegum said.

"no probs." Finn said. So Finn and Jake walked home when all of a sudden a tall man wearing all black stepped in front of them.  
>...The tall man that was wearing all dark slowly pulled something out of his black cloak. It was a knife!<br>..."Back away man!" Jake said motioning his hands to back away. "Jake! don't you don't know who this guy is! he could be anyone."  
>... The tall man who was dressed in black slowly stepped twards Finn. "h-hey there." Finn said with a high pitched voice. The man wearring black put the knife up to Finn's nack<br>..."woohh man, stop right there!". The man paused and slowly turned to Jake. Jake started to grow into a super sized dog. "BACK AWAY FROM FINN!". The man used his powers to move Jake out of the way. "FFFiiiinnnn!" jake shouted as his voice faded away when he was being moved across the land of Ooo.

chapter 2

"Jake!" Finn shouted. "GERRAAHHH" Finn pulled out the sward from his back pack. "EAT MY SAWRD!" the man just pointed his knife at the sward. then all of a sudden the sward that Finn was holding melted into a runny liquid. "aww dude, you melted my sward!" Finn said with a sad voice. The man walked tward Finn. Finn started to back away from the tall dark figure. But the figure started to come closer to Finn.  
>...Finn kept on backing up but the figure kept comming closer and closer.<br>Finn was traped! he was right on the edge of a clift. The figure came closer to Finn. Then he got the knife out of his black cloak. The only thing anyone could here the pounding of Finn's heart. " BOOM-BOOM BOOM-BOOM BOOM-BOOM"

chapter 3

A week has passed and no one has seen or foud Finn

Te sobbing of Jake, Princess Bubble gum, lumpy space princess, and the entire kingdom filled the land of Ooo.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

~THE RETURN OF FINN~

chapter 1

"My heart is still filled with pain from when my best friend died. i still cant forget the last time i saw Finn. I can just picture him standing right in front of me, the way he is always talking about princess bubblegum on and on and on. i use to think it was anoying but now i just miss it. I just wa- the pen's ink spilled all over the paper. "aww man!"  
>"KNOCK NOCK"<p>

"whos there ?"

"its princess bubblegum"

"come in" princess bubblegum walked in the door. "how are you doing?"

"fine i guess" i quickly slamed the the diary shut.

"what was that?"she asked

"Oh nothing"i said nerviously with a little sweat driping down my furr making it wet.

"well i am so sorry you lost finn things have been going really bad."

"oh yeah like how?"


	3. Chapter 3

~THE RETURN OF FINN~

chapter 2

"well first of all while i was working on one of my sience experaments, i had an erge to call pepermint butler in and to look out the window with me. i saw something in peeking around the corner and it looked black."

"hmmm, wierd"

" secondly, while i was riding lady rainacorn the ICE KING tryed to kid nap me." princess bubblegum paused. "But luckily i still have this pocket sward with me were ever i go...finn gave it to me" she held it to he heart

" you call that wierd? ive had wierder things happen to me"

"like what ?" princess bubblegum asked

"like the time a dark shadowey figure threw me across the land of Ooo AND KILLED MY BAST FRIEND...finn"


	4. Chapter 4

~THE RETURN OF FINN~

chapter 3

"well anyways i have better get going i just came to see if you were okay" princess bubblegum left the room.

"Bye princess bubblegum. Ohh finn why did you have to leave me?"then all of a sudden jake herd a voice wispering,

"Jaaakee... jake"

"waaa?"

"JAKE"

"WHAAA? WHOS THERE?"

"Its me finn."

"Finn?"i asked exitedly.

"Yea dude its meeeeeeeeee"the voice faded

"FINN, finn? are you there ? hello?" i asked. But then I soon realized that it was all just in my head, i was just imagening (sorry if i spelled imagening wrong) it. Then I sighed a long sigh *sigh*.


	5. Chapter 5

~the return of Finn~

chapter 4

"*sigh* I need to get my mind off of finn, i need to go on an adventure or something... I know i'll find who killed Finn and- i paused as i noticed i was talking to myself and standing on the couch.

I went out side as i also noticed someone had been watching. They had something in there hand. "Could it be?" i asked to myself "could it really be the guy who killed finn?" Iwent over there to find out but it was just a sweater hanging on a treebranch. i came closer and closer to the sweater hanging on the branch...it-it-it loked like Finns sweater

"waaaaa? no no no NO" i kept repeating i got the sweater from the branch "NOOOOOOOOOoooo"

I ran to the candy kingdom "PB, PB!, Were is princess bubblegum?

"what" Peppermint Butler asked

"Weres Princess Bubblegum?"

"Oh she's in the lab working on one of her experiments"

"Oh thanks Peppermint Buttler" I said as i streched across the hall down to Princess bubblegum's lab

i griped on to the sweater, not even paying attention to were i was going

"THUMP" i bumped tnto the wall

"ouch"i got right back up on my feet

"Princess Bubblegum?"i said as i banged on the door. Then all of a sudden, i herd a loud scream for help

"HEEELP GET AWAY!" it sounded like Princess bubblegum and it was comming from inside the lab.

I saw a sign on the door DO NOT ENTER! SCIENTIST AT WORK i wanted to bang the door down but i knew i looked down at the sweater "Be strong" i said to meyself "what would finn do?"

I took a big gulp then banged the door down... i looked in the room, my mouth droped wide open "PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!"


	6. Chapter 6

~THE RETURN OF FINN~

chapter 5

I dropped the sweater "PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" i yelled again

I ran in through the door. Princess bubblegum was testing a cemmical on her pet rat , Science.

Science transformed into a big monster  
>"JAKE! The only way to turn him to normal is to splash water on him!"<p>

"OK" I stretched myself back to the tree house and hurryed over to the well. I reached over to the bucket and cranked the lever as fast as i could. As i grabed onto the bucket of water i hurryed back to the candy kingdom.

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM I'M COMING"

"HURRY" she said. I burst through the door. But then all of a sudden i tripped over Finn's sweater. The bucket of water flew out of my hands and landed on princess bubblegums head.

"Eeee" she shouted "JAKE"

"sorry...NO t-the water" But then i realized, Sience was back to normal.

"THAT WAS CLOSE!"she said as she took the bucket off her head.

"are you okay?''

"yeah,so uh what did you want to show me?"

"oh yeah" I ran back to were i droped the sweater. I grabbed it to show her. She gasped. She took the sweater from my hands and examened it closely.

"whats this?"she asked.

"what" I grabbed the sweater back and had noticed something i didnt notice before.


	7. Chapter 7

The return of finn chapter 5

'' oh no!'', said princess bubblegum said.'' what happened?''.

''I dont know. I was just walking along and I saw it hanging on a tree branch. She held up the sweater only to notice that there was a cut right down the center of the back area. But it didnt just only have a cut there was blood around the cut area.

"what are we gonna do ", asked princess bubble gum.

"I dont know but we have to find the person who did this."

"we?", Princess bubble gum asked? " I wish I could help but I have to stay here and watch the Candy kingdom. Its my honor to do my duties."

*sigh* "Fine I guess I'll just go look for this mystery dude by myself!", jake said as he left the candy kingdom. As jake arrived at the tree house, he started to grab the the supplys he needed. Then jake thought to himself...Mabey he could get some help. " Bemo!", jake shouted as he tryed to wake up bemo,"BEMO wake up"

"what? Whats going on " Bemo's eyes opened as she notice that jake had been all packed up like he was ready to move out."Why are you all packed up?"

"BEMO your awake! Can you help me look for finn's murderur?

"Sorry jake but i have to recharge."bemo said as she fell back to sleep. Then in a flash, jake quickly ran outside. "Now, were do i start?...THE SWEATER!". jake quickly searches through his back pack and soon grabbed the sweater. "If I sniff the smell of the sweatter then I can track down the smell and find finns murderur. Jake then began to smell the sweater. "Oh who am I kidding it only smells like finn. I'll never find him...But I still have to try. So jake set off to look for the mystery guy. He thought that the mystery guy would of probably been sent by the ice king so he decited to look there. As jake arrived at the ice castle, jake through the window. What he saw was verry shocking!

~authors notes~

I don't own adventure time so please dont sue. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong because I know I probably did. I'm just not a very goog speller, but that dosent stop me from wrighting!. So please comment. =)


End file.
